A Brother's Quest
A Brother’s Quest PROLOGUE Viperheart yawned looking over the cliff at the view. Snowfur stood next to Hawkstar reporting what the border patrol found. “Hawkstar, the patrol has nothing to report.” Hawkstars eyes glowed in surprise. “No Wolves?” He asked. “No Wolves.” She replied. Hawkstar nodded allowing snowfur to sit down and groom herself. She Collapsed next to Viperheart, and sighed. “You alright?” Viperheart asked. “Fine” Snowfur replied. She picked a paw up, begging to lick herself. Viperheart glanced back at Hawkstar who was speaking to Oakpaw. “Mm, so they’re going to be fine, correct?” Hawkstar asked, Shifting his paws in the dirt anxiously. Oakpaw nodded. She curled her tail around her paws, her ears angled towards a cat near by. Suddenly the earth beneath their paws began to shake. Hawkpaw glanced at Viperheart, as they flatten themselves to the ground. Unaware they were yet by the ledge. Oakpaw backed away until she realized Hawkstar, Viperheart, and Snowfur where near the edge. “Hey, guys move!” She meowed. Though, her cries were canceled out by the loud rumble. Snowfur perked up, she turned around peering over the cliff. Her eyes widen, inching away carefully, and remain frozen when large boulders began to break away from the face of the cliff. The earth beneath Hawkstar broke away, as he tried grasping for rock, only missing. Viperheart launched himself into Snowfur causing her to slide into Oakpaw. The ground beneath him slid away from the cliff's face. Hawkstar screeched in fear, when suddenly he was swallowed by water. Rocks continued to fall, and some trees too. HAWKSTAR Hawkstar opened his eyes slowly, holding his breath realizing he safely fell into a river. Viperheart, he must be here too! I saw him before I hit the water! He told himself, swooshing around, he could hardly see anything. The rocks that fell stirred up the water, causing him to be blind. Slowly making it to the surface of the water, he noticed something sinking in the corner of his eye. He asked himself. The water around him got lighter, and his head finally poked up over the surface. Gasping for air, he glanced around, kicking his legs aimlessly. “Viperheart!?” He called out, hearing nothing but the rushing water. “Viperheart!?” He called again, still no answer. He slowly turned around, seeing a log a few cat lengths away, he paddled towards it. Sinking his claws into the soft bark, he glanced around. “Viperheart!?” He called onced again, this time he could here his name faintly. Hawkstar’s heart began to race excitedly. Looking around, he caught the shape of his brother a ski length ahead of him being carried by the strong current. “Vipe-” He called, only to realize there was a huge water fall behind Viperheart. “Viperheart!” He screeched, watching his brother get swept away. “No!” His heart sank, and he held his breath as the waves crashed into his face. Seriously! I'm stuck! Perfect timing too! He scolded himself, tugging each time he took a breath. Finally he tugged the last time and fell back into the water, getting swept away by the current. Just like his brother. VIPERHEART Plummeting down the waterfall, he dropped into a deep pool of water below. Opening his eyes, he felt a chill go down his back as he was swept away. Frantically kicking his legs trying to gain control, he noticed a flat on the side of his path. Instantly, he kicked his legs towards it. Holding his breath as water splashed over him. Viperheart flipped himself over, scraping his claw all over. His claws scraped something hard, and he took a deep breath doing underneath the water. Using all his strength, he pushed himself against the rock, and climbed on. Huh? Where is he? He wondered. Suddenly, the shape of his brother Hawkstar flew down the waterfall. He smiled slightly at the sight of Hawkstar flailing his arms and screeching. Viperheart studied the water, waiting for Hawkstar to reappear so that he can help him up. What sounded like was right next to his face, a piercing eagle cry broke out. Viperheart jumped, his heart skipped a beat as the stinging sensation went through him. Viperheart swung around, and scratched the eagles eye with a claw. In the corner of his eye he could see his brother doing somersaults in the water. Viperheart flatten himself to the rock, kicking at the bird with sharp claws. Soon enough, Hawkstar got closer to Viperheart. Viperheart braced himself, Using all his strength he kicked the eagle away into the current of the rushing river. Hawkstar Hawkstar held his breath. He could feel Viperhearts claws digging into his scruff, dragging him onto the rock. Panting, he glanced around at his surroundings. A large eagle was trying to take grasp of his brother, Viperheart. He struggled for breath, weak. Flattening what was left of his ears, he hurled himself at the eagle. The eagle screeched in suprize as hawkstar drilled his claws into the eagles side. Hawkstar was shaken off the eagle and hit the ground with a thump. The eagle flapped its wings once more before flying off. "Thank you Viperheart" Hawkstar said gasping for air. Viperheart cast a glance over the landscape, then back at Hawkstar. "So, we just go up that waterfall, and find camp again?" Viperheart asked. Hawkstar looked at the waterfall, then at his brother. "Well, maybe we could do it tomorrow." He suggested. "Yeah, we should get some rest" Viperheart agreed, watching his paws as he looked for an escape route. Hawkstar looked around the opisite side of his brother. Noticeing a broken tree a couple cat lengths away. He pawed Viperheart and pointed to the tree with his tail. Hawkstar jumped onto a near by rock, and onto another until he was close enough to jumped to the tree. (To be continued) Category:Stories